Como luciérnaga en las estrellas
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Aoi descubrió al fin quien era el ayakashi detrás de la máscara, por lo mismo sus sentimientos hacia aquel ayakashi se incrementaron más y más. OdannaxAoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo un two-shot de esta maravillosa pareja. Me gusta mucho, mucho :), espero que este historia sea de su agrado. **R &R**

* * *

 **I**

En una fría y soleada mañana de primavera, Aoi se despertó abruptamente de un sueño revelador en su futón de su posada. Jamás pensó que descubriría quien era el ser detrás de esa máscara, pero aquel sueño lo reveló todo, ya que mostraba a nada más ni nada menos que a Odanna. Y si ella logró verlo en el sueño, era muy probable de que fuese verdad. De todas formas había solo una forma de comprobarlo. Decidida y considerando el hecho de que hoy era un día no laboral, se vistió con un sencillo y cómodo vestido floreado amarillo, con un recatado escote en v y desayunó para obtener energías. Así, Aoi se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde encontraría la respuesta. Al entrar a la posada de Odanna, todos la saludaron y ella correspondió a aquel gesto de cada una de las personas. Se introdujo más en el lugar y comenzó a buscar a Odanna, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Lo último que quería era molestar a alguien preguntándole por su paradero. Así que, desistió de su objetivo y se resignó a volver a su posada en flor de luna.

El camino era ligeramente agradable, pero se sintió decepcionada, realmente quería ver a Odanna. Y no sólo porque quería la respuesta, o no, claro que no; sino que también quería verlo porque después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, él siempre estuvo allí para ella y poco a poco, y sin saberlo fue cayendo en las redes Odanna, hasta llegar al punto de enamorarse perdidamente de él. En su corazón solamente estaba él y sólo él. A pesar, de que en un principio él no fue bueno con ella, lentamente su mala actitud fue disminuyendo y se convirtió en alguien muy confiable, ahora bien estaba el hecho de que ella seguía siendo su prometida, y por lo mismo lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos y no huir nunca más. La verdad era que ya no podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de marcharse lejos de Odanna, porque en sólo imaginarlo se sentía fatal. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía en condiciones para preguntarle si la oferta aún estaba disponible, porque no quería que él pensara que era muy necesitada o algo por el estilo, por lo tanto lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a flor de luna y para su sorpresa, en la entrada estaba su querido Odanna sonriéndole como de costumbre. Aoi se sonrojó inexorablemente, y todo por encontrar al dueño de su corazón frente a ella. Odanna usaba sus típicas ropas.

―Aoi, me sorprendió no verte aquí cuando llegué―dijo Odanna, parándose y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Aoi miró hacia el suelo avergonzada, después lo miró a él y se sorprendió un poco porque Odanna estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto. Estaba decidida a corroborar su sueño y nada la haría distraerse de su objetivo.

―¿A dónde habías ido? ―preguntó Odanna sin conocimiento de causa.

―Bue..bue..no yo… te estaba buscando ―dijo Aoi con vergüenza.

Odanna estaba muy feliz y se le notó pues sonrió inevitablemente. Él sabía que últimamente Aoi estaba actuando algo extraño, pero no podía pensar en alguna respuesta hacia su comportamiento. Pero dentro de su alma él deseaba que fuera porque milagrosamente ella se había enamorado de él. Soñar no costaba nada ¿no?

―Bueno, aquí me tienes, sólo para ti ―dijo coqueteando Odanna.

Aoi que estaba sonrojada, se sonrojó más y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Ante esta reacción, Odanna sonrió más. Aoi recobró la compostura y volvió a mirarlo.

―Yo te quería preguntar si fuiste tú el ayakashi que me salvó de morir de hambre cuando era una niña.

Listo. Lo había dicho, ahora restaba escuchar la respuesta. Lo único que quería era que fuera verdad.

―Sí, fui yo ―contestó Odanna, sin más.

Aoi no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan sorprendida y es que a pesar de que era lo que quería, era un cincuenta y cincuenta. Así que, no se había hecho tantas ilusiones. Pero no dejaba de ser impactante el hecho.

―Yo…―Aoi ni siquiera podía formular alguna respuesta coherente.

―¿Sorprendida?

Aoi asintió e impulsivamente acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó. Así sintió su calidez que fue reconfortante, además de su agradable aroma. Odanna se dejó querer e igual la abrazó. Entonces Aoi se sintió protegida y esperaba no alejarse de él nunca.

―Odanna-sama yo…―dijo Aoi alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

―Dime Aoi ―respondió Odanna, acortando un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

De esta forma, quedaron a una distancia potencialmente peligrosa, pero ninguno de ellos quiso alejarse. Y como Odanna siempre soñó estar en esa situación con ella, después de haberla esperado por años…muchos años. No podía hacer esperar más a su corazón y acortó más la distancia, produciendo así que se besaran. Odanna cerró sus ojos y posicionó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Aoi, mientras que ésta cerró sus ojos y comenzó a seguir el ritmo del beso que su querido Odanna le estaba brindando. Ambos se querían y se notaba a leguas, además de que habían firmado el pacto de amor con aquel primer beso que ambos deseaban que no fuera el último de ellos.

Cuando el aire se les acabó, Aoi se sintió sonrojada y Odanna le sonrió.

―Te estuve esperando por años, Aoi.

―Y yo ―volvió abrazarlo más fuerte que antes―. Y yo a ti, aunque te empecé a querer poco a poco sin saber que eras tú el de la máscara.

―Mi novia ogro, yo igual te quiero. Te he querido desde hace años y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para llegar a esto ―dijo Odanna, mientras se alejaba de ella un poco y le acariciaba su cabeza.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú aquél ayakashi?

―Porque eso hubiera evitado que te enamoraras de mí ¿no crees?, te hubieras condicionado de cierta forma, porque te hubieses sentido tan agradecida conmigo que en el fondo tus sentimientos no hubiesen sido sinceros, y realmente quería que te enamorarás de mí, así tal como lo hacen en el reino aparente.

―Yo…no sé qué decir ―dijo Aoi mirando hacia el suelo.

―No es necesario que digas nada ―respondió Odanna, mientras tomaba sutilmente el mentón de Aoi.

Pronto, Odanna se acercó más hacia Aoi para poder besarla nuevamente. Ante esto, Aoi sólo pudo responder de la misma forma, y es que ese momento era tan soñado que ni ella podía creer que fuera verdad. Odanna abrazó a Aoi desde la cintura y ella tenía sus manos apoyadas en el torso de él. Pero Odanna quería más de ella, así que una vez que el beso finalizó, él la levantó del suelo llevándola hacia el interior de la posada de flor de luna. Aoi no pudo evitar soltar un grito, pues no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, al ver que Odanna la llevaba hacia su habitación, no sabía cómo sentirse. Después, Odanna dejó a Aoi en el futón lentamente y comenzó a besarla con un fervor ardiente, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo. Aoi era consciente de la fogosa situación en la que estaban, así que siguió besándolo apasionadamente sin importarle nada, acarició lentamente la cabeza de su amado novio ogro, y acto seguido cuando se quedaron sin aire Odanna se detuvo y observó la sonrojada expresión de Aoi, ésta lo miraba con ternura y con su mano tocó el rostro de Odanna, mientras soltaba susurrando:

―Odanna-sama.

―Dime, mi novia ogro ―respondió a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

―Estoy muy enamorada de ti ―dijo Aoi mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su amado.

Odanna dejó de besarla en el cuello y comenzó a observarla con ternura, le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que sólo le brindaba a ella.

―Yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti, Aoi ―respondió Odanna―. Quiero que nos casemos pronto.

Para Aoi, esas palabras eran como música para sus oídos y es que su deseo se haría realidad en un futuro cercano y sólo en saberlo le causaba un júbilo de inmensas proporciones.

―Yo…yo también ―susurró Aoi sonriéndole.

Así, los amantes se levantaron del futón y fueron a hacer sus quehaceres matutinos, que le correspondían a cada uno. Odanna se fue de flor de luna, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su novia. Ella observó como su novio ogro se alejaba de flor de luna en la puerta de la posada y suspiró como una total enamorada.

―Vaya, parece que el amor tocó tu puerta.

Aoi se sobresaltó, y es que no se había percatado de que alguien se había acercado por detrás de ella.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :), espero que les guste la parte final de este two-shot. **R &R **

* * *

―Ginji-san, yo…bueno…sí ―contestó con titubeos Aoi.

Para Ginji, Aoi era algo más que una amiga, pero sólo era algo unidireccional, ya que como pudo ver recientemente, él había perdido no sólo la batalla, sino que también la guerra. Se juró a sí mismo no mostrar debilidad ni llantos frente a ella, pero es que ¿cómo había pasado todo tan rápido?, es decir, ni siquiera pudo expresarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora dada las circunstancias de que Odanna se le había adelantado, no estaba en las facultades de decirle que la quería, ya que, Odanna se podría enojar y terminaría siendo un cesante más del montón. Y él adoraba ayudar a Aoi en la cocina del restaurante, por lo tanto no le convenía para nada declarársele. Así que sólo la observó con una ternura irradiante, y se dispuso a resignarse, porque con el tiempo aceptaría que Aoi jamás sería suya.

―Me alegro mucho de que al fin lo hayas aceptado Aoi ―mintió mordiéndose la lengua el pobre Ginji, y es que le dolió tanto pronunciar tales palabras, pero si no decía nada sería sospechoso ¿no?

―Sí, él es todo para mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginji se fue a hacer sus labores en la posada de Odanna y casualmente se encontró con éste que no dudó en interceptarlo, ya que debía corroborar algo.

―Ginji, he visto la forma en la que miras a Aoi. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella?

"Oh no" pensó Ginji, él sabía que estaba acabado, sería un cesante por el resto de su vida y todo por haberse fijado en la pretendiente de su maestro.

―¿De qué está hablando?

Ginji optó por hacerse el desentendido, ya que debía hacerse el tonto, porque admitir que sí tenía aquellos sentimientos hacía ella, sería admitir una derrota que aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

―Hemos trabajado juntos por años, y puedo decir que sólo con mi novia tú actúas de forma distinta.

―Eso no es verdad…a mi no me gusta Aoi ―mintió nuevamente Ginji, y es que admitirlo era lo último que haría.

Aoi caminó por los pasillos de la posada hasta que escuchó la voz de su ahora novio y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

―Sólo te advierto que Aoi y yo nos casaremos pronto y que seremos muy felices juntos. Así que…

―No se preocupe Odanna-sama, Aoi nunca sabrá mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Entonces Aoi, inevitablemente salió en escena expresando un "¡¿qué?!". Todo el mundo se detuvo, y ambos voltearon a verla. Además lo que no quería Odanna era precisamente eso, que Aoi se enterara de que Ginji la quería, pero ahora que ya sabía la verdad, se sentía confuso. ¿Aoi seguiría correspondiéndole o se confundiría?

―No, es decir yo…―trató de excusarse Ginji sin grandes resultados.

―¿Es verdad eso, Ginji-san? ― preguntó con curiosidad Aoi, ignorando como se sentía Odanna.

―¿Y por qué quieres saber eso, Aoi? ¿Se te olvida que ahora estamos juntos? ―preguntó celoso Odanna.

Aoi, que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que él y ella estaban juntos, se sintió mal. Sólo había pensado en ella y olvidó que Odanna se sentiría celoso en una situación como esta.

―Tienes razón, yo lo lamento mucho ―dijo Aoi acercándose a Odanna con una sonrisa.

Ginji jamás pensó que sería testigo de ver a su maestro celoso, pero lo vivió.

―Mejor los dejo, adiós ―se fue sin más Ginji, sabiendo que hacía un mal tercio.

―Pero…―dijo con una voz casi inaudible Aoi, sintiéndose mal por Ginji, y es que ella no podía corresponderle.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Odanna se fue aún con molestia por el comportamiento de Aoi, ésta no dudo en seguirlo hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Odanna, era muy acogedora. Tenía un futón doble, una ventana por lo que se podía ver el jardín, entre otras cosas. No intercambiaron palabra alguna, hasta que Odanna cerró la puerta.

―Respóndeme Aoi, ¿te gusta Ginji? ―preguntó con celos Odanna.

Aoi quiso reírse, mas no podía hacerlo dada las circunstancias. Por lo tanto, sólo se acercó más a su novio ogro y preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa:

―¿Estás celoso?

―Cla-claro que no, es sólo que…

Aoi se puso de puntillas para posicionar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Odanna y así, darle un abrazo. Odanna le devolvió el abrazo ligeramente

―Para mí tú eres el único, ¿lo entiendes? ―dijo Aoi, alejándose un poco de él.

Aoi tomó la iniciativa de besarlo así sin más. Odanna no se lo esperaba, pero una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que su novia ogro estaba haciendo, la besó de igual forma y la abrazó fuertemente. Cuando el aire se les acabó, Odanna volvió a atrapar sus labios y ella aceptó gustosa el beso, una vez que terminaron de demostrar su gran amor, Odanna soltó palabras conciliadoras:

―Perdóname Aoi, es sólo que para mí tú eres todo lo que tengo. Me aterra el hecho de que venga otro y te haga olvidarte de mí.

―Eso no sucederá, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, y sólo a ti ―respondió Aoi con tenura.

Odanna la abrazó fuertemente y con mucho cariño. Aoi se dejó querer e igual lo abrazó. Al rato, comenzaron a hablar de temas sobre su casamiento y como se imaginaban que sería todo, Odanna no pudo evitar tocar el tema de los hijos provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de ella. Aoi, le respondió que tenían que ir con calma pero que no descartaba la idea. Luego, Odanna y Aoi se despidieron nuevamente, porque Odanna tenía que hacer unos trámites y ella se fue a flor de luna más feliz que una luciérnaga en las estrellas.

 **FIN**


End file.
